Discovering the truth
by sneakycatgirl
Summary: Amy is a night guard with the power to see ghosts and travel through dimensions. She uses these powers to travel through the dimensions to solve the mysteries at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Rated T for swearing and gore. Multiple AU's
1. prolouge: The Missing Children

Mike Schmidt. The infamous guard we all know and love. Possibly the only guard who survived all five nights as the security guard at the pizzeria called hell. He was fired for tampering with the animatronics, which is fine by him. He got the money he needed and was off to a better job that doesn't try to kill you. The animatronics hate him now, because they didn't help them. If only he had discovered the truth about the animatronics.

**I own nothing except this story and my theories behind everything.**


	2. Missing Children: Night One- Discovery

Amy was walking towards her new job, the night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Although she knows about the missing children and the bite, she needed money, seeing as though she just got out of college and and was out of a job. This was easy money according to her. Obviously she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Amy walked through the doors to her new job. The old pizzeria had obviously gone downhill since she last was there, which was before she went to middle school. Right now, it looked like a rustbucket with robots.<br>When Amy walked in at 11, all she saw was the janitor, who saw her and walked out as if he didnt know she was there. Ignoring him, Amy walked towards her office, where she would be for the next 6 hours.

* * *

><p>When her shift started, Amy was surprise when a phone started ringing. The phone call went like this;<p>

__'Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?__

There was a thump coming from somewhere. Amy didnt check on the monitors.

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_'Wait, What?'_

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_'What the hell did I get myself into?'_

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_'Umm,'_

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.'_

Amy was obviously in shock. _What the hell... These animatronics are trying to kill me? _She looked up at the tablet and saw that one of the animatronics was already gone, the purple bunny. She tapped through all the cameras and found him in the backstage, very very close to the camera. It was a little creepy. The feed went dark and static showed up. When it showed back up, the bunny was gone. She tapped through all the cameras and couldnt find him. She checked the door light and saw not a purple bunny, but a child's ghost controlling the animatronic. The ghost marched the bunny in and grabbed her hard.

"Wait! Stop. Please, I wanna know why there is a ghost inside the bunny," Amy said. As soon as she said it, the bunny released its gripped, and it looked at her like it was shocked.

"Y-You can see us?"The ghost asked. Amy slowly nodded. The bunny then walked out of the room, and she wasnt bothered for the rest of the night.

"What the fuck just happened?" Amy asked herself.

* * *

><p>When a ringing sounded off in the building, Amy took that as her cue to leave. As she walked out, she saw the manager, and approached him.<p>

"Why the hell didnt you tell me?" She whispered loudly at his face. "Why didnt you tell me they were trying to fucking kill me?"

"If I told you, you wouldnt have accepted the job, we really need night guards," the manager said cooly as he walked into the building. Amy drove to her small apartment, yelling at every little thing that bothered her.

[Amys apartment]

'Why the fuck did I accept that job? Why the hell am I going back tonight? Do I really need this money? Fuck these animatronics, they can go screw themselves. Did I accept because if the animatronics? Agh, so many questions!" Amy shouted as she changed into her pajamas as she attempted to lie down for a nap.

* * *

><p>Amy drove to Freddy Fazbears Pizza with a determined look on her face.<p>

"Time for night 2. Im ready for you Freddy."

**see what I did there? I used the old U ready 4 Freddy thing I always see. **

**Sory for the suuuuuper late update, I was planning to release chapters in bunches, but I got bored of that quickly after writing half of this chapter. Its thanksgiving breakk, so I have more time. See you later. OHHHH FNAF 2 IS OUT FOR IOS OMG SO EXCITED I need money though Bai ~sneakycatgirl**


	3. Missing Children: Night Two- Another One

Amy walked into Freddy Fazbears Pizza with a newfound confidence. Ever since she saw the fuzzy ghost inside the bunny, she was determined to find out what it was. She vaguely remembered something after the kids went missing, that people said that the animatronics looked like animated corpses. She shuddered in her mind as she recalled what the guy on the phone said about the animatronics shoving people in the suits, thinking they were endoskeletons.

* * *

><p>As Amy waited for her shift to start, she remembered that she brought her labtop, and she looked up Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Before she could press the enter key, she heard the phone ringing.<p>

"Oh, not this dick again!" Amy yelled to herself. The phone continued to ring, until she heard the call.

"

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Well, fuck.

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Why did I agree to this job?" Amy shouted. She looked up at the tablet and clicked on the show stage. "Good, all three of them are there, now, lets check out Pirates Cove, Foxy used to be my favorite, of course, then he bit my little brother, so know he doesnt have half of his brain, and now he wants to murder me, so ya..." she said as she clicked on the camera feed for Pirates Cove. She saw Foxy peeking his head out through the starred curtains. It was actually pretty creepy, and it was only 3am. Amy clicked back on the show stage and saw that Bonnie and Chika were gone.

"Shit, where are they?" Amy cursed as she tapped through the cameras. She found Chika by the bathrooms, but she couldnt find Bonnie. She lowered the tablet and checked the door light on the left. She saw the ghost inside Bonnie, but this time, the ghost wasnt as fuzzy as last time, it was a little clearer, and she could make out that it was a young girl. She stared at the ghost, and forgot to close the door, so the ghost waltz right in, leaving the animatronic suit.

"Hello, I'm Brooklyn, but you know me a Bonnie, would you like to meet Chelsea, or who you know as Chika? Don't worry, she knows your human and can see us as ghosts," as 'Brooklyn' said all this, she gradually became clearer, until she was looked like your typical ghost.

"Umm, might as well, YOLO right?" Amy replied with. Brooklyn walked out of the room, choosing to once again inhabit the animatronic body for quick transportation.

* * *

><p>It was now 5am, and Brooklyn had still not returned. Amy was getting kind of anxious, and wondered of Brooklyn was going to come back at all. She checked Pirates Cove for about the hundreth time, and didnt see anything new, Foxy was still peeking out of the curtain, and hasnt moved at all. She put the tablet back down and saw two ghosts standing in front of her.<p>

"Oh hey, I didnt want to disturb you while you were looking at the cameras, so Chelsea and I just waited right here," Brooklyn explained, then gestured to another ghost. "This is Chelsea, I already explained to her how you can see us, and she knows your a human know too! Oh, we also agreed we wanted answers, like how you can see us and stuff like that," Brooklyn said all this while sitting in the desk chair and getting comfortable.

"Well, I don't know why I can see you guys as ghosts, hell, I don't even know why there are ghosts, and I can only see your ghosts in person. If I look at you through the cameras, all I see is the animatronic, so, ya," Amy replied with.

"Hmm, well thats cool, and totally helpful to us," Chelsea said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes. Amy just responded with a eye roll if her own.

"Well, thats enough if that, Chelsea we better grab the animatronics and get back to our places, Freddy will have our heads if there not in place. OCD and all that. Well, bye Amy," Brooklyn cheered.

"How do you know my name?" Amy wondered.

"Oh, the guys always send me first to collect information on the new endo's, but you're not an endo, so dont worry. Also, I can tell you why we're ghosts, when everyone's here," Brooklyn said cheerfully in the beginning, but then crossed over the line to down right creepy with the last three words. Brooklyn and Chelsea left, leaving Amy all alone in her office to wonder what the hell did Brooklyn mean by when there all there. Deciding that would be a thing for Wednesday, she left the building after the sweet sound of bells ringing went off in the office.

Amy drove to her apartment, unaware of just how much trouble she was walking into.

**so heres night 2, ill be releasing another chapter soon. Just so you know, I am working on the bite of '87 oneshot, and once the missing children segment is done, ill release that. Babai ~sneakycatgirl**


	4. Missing Children:Truth or Dare

_Somewhere in a secret location_

_ A fireplace is cackling, and two men are present. One is sitting in a chair, the other standing. The man in the chair has a sense of authority._

"Agent S, status report," the man in the chaie says.

"The girl has been sighted near the restaraunt, if she continues to work there she will have to be eliminated. She may jeopardize his entire operation," Agent S said.

"Wether or not the girl is eliminated is up to me, she may be an asset to our organization. If she doesn't comply, we will have no choice to annihilate her," the man in the chair says. "Her ability to see ghosts may be used to our advantage,"

"I never said anyth-" Agent S was cut off with,

"There was no need to say anything, I have already been informed of this. That is all Agent S, you may leave," Agent S leaves as the man in the chair finished saying this. "Sooner or later, Amy Jefferson will be in our possession."

* * *

><p>[Amys Apartment]<p>

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late to work!" Amy yelled, not looking at the clock to see that it was only 11 am. She got into her night guard suit, which was just a dark blue jumpsuit with a hat, both saying SECURITY in big yellow letters and the company logo, which she may or may not have tweaked to make it cuter, and actually fit. Anyway, she walked down the hallway, and sighed when she heard the crazy guy next door, Mike Schmidt was his name. He actually worked there before Amy, at least she knew why he was crazy now.

"Aaaaand thats going to be me later on, going crazy because of a job. He's actually pretty cute though, if he wasn't crazy I might ask him out on a date," Amy said as she walked out of the building and into her car. She drove to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, STILL not looking at a clock. When she arrived, she was shocked to see that there were people inside.

"Well, I'm already here and in uniform, might as well stay for the rest of the day," she said. She walked around the pizzaria, eating her free pizza as she did. She wondered if Chelsea made all the pizza, and thats why she was in the kitchen. She decided to watch the ghosts perform their show. When she walked up to the stage, she was surprised to see that there werent any ghosts, just animatronics.

"How the hell? Am I already going crazy?" Amy asked herself. She then felt a urge to go into Pirates Cove, so, being Amy, decided to go. Upon entering Pirates Cove, she saw 5 ghosts sitting on a circle. Whats weird was that they were full color, not just a light blue. They looked like real people, except they were transparent.

"Hi Amy, I see you found where we hang out during the day. We don't want to do the show, so we leave the animatronics body so they can do what they were programmed to do. We take over at night to scare the night guards and get our revenge," Chelsea said as she skipped up to Amy.

"Wait, you just admitted that you knew you were shoving night guards in suits! Oh my god, what the fuck?" Amy whispered loudly, not wanting to alert people.

"Well, we'll get to that tonight, when we have plenty of time to go into detail. Now, let me introduce you to everyone!" Chelsea skilled over to a boy with longish red hair, he was like a red headed skater. "This is Aiden, and he inhabits Foxy," she then walked over to another boy, this one with brown hair that was a bit shorter than Aiden's. "This is Fred, he inhabits Freddy, as you probably guessed." Skipping over to a boy in a wheelchair that looked exactly like Fred, except his hair was a little more golden. "This is Fred's twin brother, Garry. He inhabits Golden Freddy, he usually likes to show up on the third night. And of course, you already know me and Chelsea!" Brooklyn finally ended.

"Ya, great. Umm, I'm Amy, and you all know me already know me, so this is kind of awkward. I guess I can just hang out with you guys until my shift starts. What do you guys do?" Amy asked.

"Well, we do lots of things," Fred said. "We pull pranks on the staff, play truth or dare, clean up the backstage, have races, pretend we're all pirates and fight on Foxy's ship, the Red Fox, and basically do whatever we want."

"Lets do truth or dare!" Exclaimed Aiden. "We can add Amy in too if she wants."

"Sure might as well, I dont have anything to do," Amy said. "I'll go first. Brooklyn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Brooklyn replied with.

"What's the most embarrasing thing you've ever done?"

"Well, before I became a ghost, I accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom naked, thinking that was where the bathtub was in a hotel," Brooklyn replied with, turning 3 shades of red, each one reder then the one before. "Anyway, Aiden, truth or dare?"

"Dare I say, I choose dare," Aiden said, trying to sound like a pirate. He failed terribly though.

"Fine, I dare you to go into Foxy and run around the building," Brooklyn said. Everyones eyes were big, and their mouths open. "Whats the natter? Too afraid?" Brooklyn taunted.

"Hey, I can do it," Aiden said as he walked over to the Foxy animatronic. He stepped inside and walked the fox around and too the front curtain. Everyone hid in the ship as Aiden, now in Foxy, burst from the curtains and into the restaurant, running around the edge. The security tried to get him under control, and when they got him pinned down, he left the animatronic, making it go limp in the process. He ran back to the Pirates Cove. As soon as the fox was wheeled back in and the curtains closed, everyone came out and burst out laughing.

"Best. Dare. Ever!" Brooklyn shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They played truth and dare for 3 more hours. Aiden chose Fred, who picked truth, and the question was if he ever kissed a girl, to which he replied with no. Fred dared Garry to get in Golden Freddy and teleport in front of a staff member, then teleport back to the secret room where he hid, Garry denied the dare, and had to plunge the mens toilets for a week. Garry dared Chelsea to purposely mess up her hair, and Chelsea did. There were countless other things.

"Okay guys, my shift is starting soon, so we could either finish this in my office, or you guys could go do your animatronic demon spawn thing," Amy said as she stood up and stretched.

"We have to go to the animatronics, if they dont move for awhile the servos get locked up, and then this place would close down, so ya, we'll move the animatronics for half your shift. We found out that if we walk around for 3 hours in them then just leave them somewhere, we only have to walk them back at 6 am and they'll function fine. So see ya at 3," Chelsea explained.

"Okay, see ya then!" Amy responded with, then started to head into the office to wait for her shift.

**soo heres just a for the fun of it chapter heres a character description of what they look like and basic perosnalities(Amys look is going to be very important later)**

**Amy**

**Hair:Brown hair that goes to her shoulder with long bangs that she sweeps to the side, slight wavy hair.**

**Eyes: Green-Hazel, look it up**

**Adventorous, has no regard for caution, **

**Age: 20**

**Brooklyn**

**Has medium brown hair with a caramel strand by her face, straight, goes to midback **

**Eyes: Light green**

**Bubbly personality**

**Age: 7 when died, currently 16**

**Chelsea**

**Dirty blonde hair that is usually pulled into a bun**

**Eyes: dark blue**

**Girly girl that loves to bake**

**Age: died when 6, currently 15**

**Aiden **

**Longish red hair with skater boy bangs**

**Eyes: Hazel- Golden brown**

**Daredevil**

**Died when 8, currently 17**

**Fred**

**Short brown hair**

**Eyes: Light blue eyes**

**Protective and caring**

**Age: died when 10, currently 19**

**Garry**

**Same as Fred, except a lighter brown**

**Eyes: dark blue**

**Shy but outgoing when you get to know him**

**Age: died when 10, currently 19**

**I have way too much time on my hands O_O ~sneakycatgirl**


	5. Missing Children: Night Three- Flashback

_Somewhere_

"Agent S, why hasn't the girl been retrieved yet?" An unknown figure asks.

"She spent the entire day in the restaurant. If we approached her in the day, the security would have caught us and shut us down. We're not exactly friends with the manager," Agent S pointed out.

"You think I don't know that? Ever since I told off the manager, she has been on the lookout so the restaurant doesn't close down. Freddy Fazbears Pizza is the perfect place to remodel. If I use that location, I won't have to buy a new sign, and I can use the animatronics for spare parts for my animatronics. Go get the girl, before I fire you,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

><p>[The Office]<p>

"Ugh, can this get any more boring," Amy sighed again. She was sitting down and staring at her watch waiting for her shift to start. It was currently 11:59, and she had been waiting there for 4 hours. Suddenly, the power went out and the generator kicked in, signalling that it was now 12. "Finally, now, lets see what the asshat says today on his daily phone call," she waited for the phone to ring, twiddling her fingers and looking at the moving animatronics. Instead of going throughout their usual routine, they just walked around in circles. She jumped when the phone started ringing.

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_"_Ya, you think? I'd rather not have something stuffed into me," Amy said.

_"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

_"_See you on the flipside too, Senior Assface," Amy said as she saluted at the phone. She then walked out of the room, taking the tablet with her. She was still the night guard ya know. She walked to the Dining Room, and saw what appeared to be Foxy, Bonnie, Chika, and Freddy running around playing tag, with a golden version of Freddy, teleporting around the place. They noticed her and gave a small wave before returning to their game. She walked past and wandered around the building. When her watch said 2:58, she decided to head back to her office to get comfortable for what she felt was going to be a long story.

* * *

><p>When the ghosts did come into her room, they all sat down on the floor.<p>

"I'm guessing you want some explanations huh?" Brooklyn said, "Well, we want some too,"

"What are you talking about, I'm completely normal," Amy said.

"Umm, no you're not. You can see ghosts. The last time something like this happened what about 3 years ago, and the night guard at the time could also see ghosts. She also had the same eye color as you," Chelsea replied.

"So, what's wrong with my eyes, thats purely coincidence," Amy said, trying to convince herself that it was coincidence.

"No, its not. Her eyes were also green-hazel, and they also turned an amber color when she looked at us," Aiden said.

"What are you talking about my eyes aren't amber,"Amy said as she picked up a mirror. She was shocked when she looked in it. Her eyes weren't green-hazel, they were a light brown color, looking a reddish orangish color, creating an amber like color. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your special Amy, you have the power to see ghosts, that makes you a ghost whisperer, like that girl from the show, which is a true story," Fred replies with, his voice patient and soft.

"Okay, now can we get to your story. I'd like to know how you became ghosts and why you stuff the night guards into suits, start talking," Amy says sternly.

"Okay, your probably going to get freaked out, but, remember that there is a greater evil in this world, and the reason we attack night guards is related to how we became ghosts," Brooklyn says.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

_Freddy Fazbears Pizza, 1982_

_A girl with wavy brown hair runs around the room, playing with her friends and the animatronics. _

_"Catch me if you can Chelsea!" The girl screams. _

_"Don't hurt yourself running!" A big, maroon colored bunny says._

_"Don't worry Bonnie, we're all okay," a red haired boy calls back as he ran for the brown haired girl._

_"Okay, me and the rest of us are going to go get recharged. Stay safe little ones," a big, furry, brown furred bear says._

_"Okay," was the response from all the children._

_"Chelsea, Aiden, Fred, Garry, wanna take a break?" The brown haired girl says._

_"Ya, we should Brooklyn," the boy named Aiden says. "Then can we go watch Foxy?" _

_"Sure," was Brooklyn's reply. She was in charge since it was her birthday. They all went to their table to eat some pizza and get some water. They looked behind them to see a golden Freddy waving them over. Since they were little kids, they thought this was another animatronic, and so they went to him to play._

_"Hi, I've never seen you before, whats your name?" Brooklyn said as she walked up to the golden freddy._

_"I'll tell you later, how about you all follow me, I have a surprise for you," the gold freddy said in a deep, male voice. All of the kids followed the Golden Freddy to the backstage, where the gang was plugged in and charging. The Golden Freddy took off his mask, revealing a red-head dressed in purple. He lifted up Bonnie's mask, and took out a blowtorch and started to carefully remove the endoskeleton head. Once he did, he lifted up Brooklyn and set her up on the rim of the suit._

_"Haven't you've ever wondered what it would be like to be Bonnie?" He said. Brooklyn nodded shakingly, trying to not fall off._

_Nothing could prepare them for what happened next._

_The man shoved Brooklyn down into the mess of wires, and she started to scream in pain from all the cuts she was getting. She got stuck about halfway through the process. With a mighty push, a terrible squelch was heard, and the screaming stopped significsntly, but not quite. The man took a hammer and cracked open Brooklyn's skull. He took out the control box from the endoskeleton head and planted it in her brain. He then threw away the endo head and put the mask back on._

_The process was repeated for all of them._

_[Flashback end]_

"Oh my god, thats terrible!" Amy shouted once Brooklyn finished. Brooklyn just nodded her head slowly. Tears were clearly on her face, dissapearing before they could touch the ground.

"That's why we attack all the male night guards. We don't know exactly who caused it, and they all look so similar," Brooklyn was sobbing now. The others were holding back tears as well.

"I will find the man who did this to you if its the last thing I do," Amy mumbled as she walked out of the building and drove home.

**I hope you liked it. I wasnt able to update for awhile because I was to paranoid. I couldn't sleep for 2 days because of FNaF 2, so I went to a therapist to try and clear it out. I haven't completely yet, but its gotten a little better. I kept turning on my kindle to see if anything was in the room. Anyway, see ya on the flipside! **

**~sneakycatgirl**


	6. Missing Children: New Year Special

[Amy's Apartment]

New Year's was over. Which meant that Amy would stop being pestered by all her neighbors. But that also meant that she had to go back to work. Sighing, she decided to go to Freddys today. For her, it meant hanging out with her friends, and free food, even though it tasted like cardboard to her. Putting on the finishing touches to her makeup, which was a little bit of light silver eyeshadow and a little lip gloss, she put on her uniform and got in her car. She drove to Freddys listening to her music, occasionally looking back to see a silver Ford Fusion with a guy dressed in a purple behind her.

* * *

><p>[Freddy Fazbears Pizza]<p>

Amy pulled into the parking lot, and saw the purple man again. _Geez, people get crazier and crazier every year. He looks familiar though, I can't tell what though. _Amy thought as she walked into Freddys. She ate her pizza and watched the show, occasionally looking at Pirates Cove, seeing the curtain opened slightly and a ring of ghosts in the middle. As soon as the show was over, she slipped into Pirates Cove, being careful not to knock down Foxy, who seemed to stand gaurd.

* * *

><p>[Pirates Cove]<p>

"You look different Amy, did you do something to your hair?" Brooklyn asked as soon as Any walked in.

"Ya, I got it layered, see?" Amy replied with, turning around so they could get a better look at Amy's new haircut. **(A/N everyone has a new description, see below)**

"Amy, we need to tell you something, like, right now," Chelsea said.

"Okay, whats up?" Amy asked.

"Well, you know how you can see ghosts right?" Aiden questioned.

"Ya,,,,,,"

"Well, the last guard who was able to see ghosts was also able to travel through dimensions. There are many dimensions of this place. If I am correct, and I always am, there should be about 7," Freddy said.

"Wait theres 7 dimensions of this place?" Amy whispered loudly.

"Give or take a few," Garry responded with, recieving a glare from Amy.

"We have reason to believe that you can also travel between dimensions. Only we know how to summon portals, so dont go home and try to summon a portal. You'll probably end up dead," Brooklyn said.

"Okay, so not only can I see ghosts, but I can travel through the dimensions? Weird," Amy said.

"Well, we'll talk more later tonight, so we should use the little light we get now to do some fun stuff. What should we do?" Brooklyn said as she stood up.

"Lets do pranks on the customers!" Chelsea said. Everyone simply nodded, because they didn't know what to do. Amy snuck into the office, unable to actually do the pranks, but instead, was going to watch them do the pranks. What was awesome about the day was that the camera for the kitchen was available. At night, the camera is disabled because Garry goes into the Golden Freddy suit in there, and he wants his privacy as he does his thing in there. Amy could also see the ghosts on the camera because they can walk around and talk to each other at night. Amy looked at the kitchen camera and saw Chelsea in there.

* * *

><p>[The Kitchen]<p>

(Chelsea's POV)

I was carefully walking through this kitchen, making extra sure that I didn't alarm the chefs to my presence. Sneakily, I hopped over to right behind one of the chefs. Glancing at the camera, I saw the little red light on, and I gave a small nod to tell Amy that I was about to prank someone. I tapped the only chef, who was looking through a cupboard above the stove, in the area, then as he turned around, slammed the cupboard shut that was above the stove. He turned around to their cupboards. Seeing that the cupboard was now closed. I picked a nearby pan, put a tomato and some sauce on it, then quietly put it on the stove, without him noticing. The sauce immediatly started crackling and sizzling, and the tomato actually exploded! _Oopsx that wasn't supposed to happen. It was still funny though! _The chef started cursing in, Russian? I don't know.

* * *

><p>[The Office]<p>

To say that Amy was dying of laughter was cutting it short. She was dead from laughter a long time ago. Now, with her eyes closed with no sound coming out of her mouth, she was sitting there clapping like a retarded seal gasping for air. Chelsea walked in, seeing Amy, and started laughing at her. They continued like this for several hours, pranking people and killing Amy with laughter. After a while, everyone went back to Pirates Cove to talk some more.

* * *

><p>[Pirates Cove]<p>

Everyone was sitting back down in the circle, playing Truth or Dare again. Amy was dared to sneak into Backstage and mess around, which she did. She turned all the heads towards the camera like she has seen Freddy do to prank the janitor. Aiden had to tell something funny he did as a baby, which was he peed in his ear somehow. Freddy was dared to mess with the show, which he reluctantly did, only because he didn't want to clean the kitchen. Continuing for several hours, night time approached, and Amy went home to freshen up before she worked for 6 hours without limited power. She also said she was going to being some stuff for the night. The ghost gang all went to their assigned animatronics to get ready for the night, and found themselves anticipating Amy's return.

* * *

><p>[Somewhere]<p>

"Agent, status report. Where is the girl?" A cloaked man says.

"She has been seen spending a lot of time at the newest location sir. It has been near impossible to apprehend the girl," the agent said. With a scowl, the cloaked man waved of the agent, leaving him to think as he went to an old, abandoned, Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Dudes, that chapter was 1,001 words without the author note right here and the one above telling you to go here. Awesome huh? Sorry about not updating. I had a surprise visit from my friend that I hadnt seen in about two years. Anyway, heres a chapter! Things are about to get crazy! Anyway, here are the new descriptions for everyone. Some people are completely different, or their bio is just worded differently.<strong>

**Amy**

**Eyes: Green-Hazel colored eyes, amber when looking at ghosts**

**Hair: Brown hair that goes to her shoulder, layered**

**Usually wears black leggings with long dark gray boots, with a white shirt with black criss crosses on it, with a cute, light tan jacket thing.**

**Brooklyn**

**Eyes: Light green**

**Hair: Dark brown hair with a caramel strand that goes to the small of her back**

**Usually wears black leggings with gray uggs, and a gray shirt with pink words on it**

**Chelsea**

**Eyes: Sapphire blue eyes**

**Hair: Dirty blonde hair that goes to her waist**

**Usually wears a white shirt that shows her shoulders along with some jean shorts and a brown braided belt, with some dark brown ankle boots**

**Aiden**

**Eyes: A mix of light green and light specks of orange, making it look golden in the light**

**Hair: Bright red hair with long bangs that always fall in his face**

**Usually wears light brown shirts with a plain red shirt, along with a simple pair of tennis shoes.**

**Freddy**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: light brown**

**Usually wears a white long sleeved shirt under a light brown vest. Also wears a pair of jeans and some worn out sneakers**

**Garry**

**Eyes: Light blue**

**Hair: golden blonde**

**Wears pretty much the same as Freddy**

**I think that the ghosts CAN change their clothes. Who woukd want to be stuck in the same clothes forever right? **

**PEACE ~sneakycatgirl**


	7. Missing Children: Night Four-WTF

[Freddy Fazbears Pizza]

Amy had just arrived back at Freddy's after taking a shower and then grabbing her computer. She walked into her office and waited for the ghosts to come. But something was different. She looked at the camera and saw that the three animatronics on the stage were staring at her through the camera. She checked Pirate Cove and saw that Foxy was peeking out of his curtain. Suddenly, there was static on the screen, and when it cleared up, Bonnie was gone.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked herself. She looked through all of the camera's, but didn't find Bonnie. She put the camera down and checked the left door light. With a creepy smile, Bonnie was standing there with a smile plastered on it's face. The weird thing was, there wasn't a ghost in there. With a frightened yelp, Amy shut the door in its face, and checked the door light to see if the shadow was there, a tricked she learned on her first night. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar phone ringing on the desk. She waited patiently, checking Pirate Cove every now and then to see if Foxy would make a run for it tonight. The phone stopped ringing, and the man started talking.

"_H__ello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_ A banging is heard"_ It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you_ "He is heard clearing is throat_ "uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor." _The banging noise is heard again_" Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? _'More banging_' I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. '_Another bang'_ Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._"Freddy's song starts playing"

_You know... "_A moan is heard"_ oh, no - _Several noises are heard, with the call ending with a screech, undoubtedly from an aminatronic.

"Phone Guy," Amy said warily. She checked Pirate Cove again. The curtains were wide open and the words "It's Me" were on the sign instead of the usual out of order sign thing. She shut the door, hearing the same banging that was in the phone call herself. It was terrifying. When the banging seceded, she opened the door, not wanting to waste power. She transferred into her 'Power-save or die" night guard mode, spending a few seconds on each camera, checking the door lights, and closing the door when she heard a deep laugh echo throughout the building.

* * *

><p>At 5 am, the animatronics still hadn't stopped attacking, and she was running out of power quickly. Foxy had already charged her twice. Looking at the camera, she heard a hum throughout the room, with the lights going out and the camera's ceasing to work. She stayed still, remembering the guards advice, and waited to hear the Toreador March go through along with Freddy's creepy glowing eyes flashing in tune. She heard the tune, and hid under the desk, hoping it would stop and look somewhere else for her. Suddenly, the tune stopped, and a flickering sound was heard. The room was surrounded in pitch darkness, and she heard footsteps walk toward her. She waited a few seconds, and didn't hear anything, when, out of the blue, Freddy lunged at her. She blacked out for a few seconds, then saw that she was being dragged through the hallway. She tried to escape the walking bear's grip, but he was too strong. She tried going boneless to make her heavier, but that didn't work either. Accepting the inevitable, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged.<p>

* * *

><p>The pain was extreme. Wires were poking at Amy's legs, scraping and cutting them. She looked behind her to see what would probably be her last sight. She was glad she did. She saw 4 ghosts rush towards the animatronics, instantly going inside them. The bear stopped trying to stuff her in a suit, and let her down. Freddy came out of the animatronic, and gave her an apologetic look.<p>

"Sorry about that Amy, we went outside the building to see if there was any new places we could go after this place shut down, and we got a little sidetracked," Brooklyn said.

"Ya, well, just please don't do it again, I almost died. And what do you mean by that, this place is getting shut down?" Amy questioned. The ghosts just nodded. "Well, have you found a place to go yet?"

"Yes and no." Freddy said. "Yes, we found a place, but no, we can't get to it, seeing as it's in another dimension. Since theres a lot of dimensions, this place had an eventful encounter with, someone. It ended up taking all the events that happened here, made them all into their own dimension. For example, the Bit of '87. That happened in this pizzeria, but in a different dimension. The only event that happened here was the missing children thing. The phone calls never changed for some reason. It's your job to recombine all the dimensions, and turn them into one. That is why you are here Amy,"

"Damn, and I thought I had issues." Amy said. "Well, when do I start doing it?"

"You have to complete seven nights in each dimension before the previous one will merge with the one you're currently in. That may sound confusing, but it's not. For example, we'll probably send you to the Bite of 87 dimension after this one. I believe we are the only ghosts in all the dimensions, so in the next one you will have to fight for you're life. Any way, say you have already completed your 7 nights here. At the end of each time you complete 7 nights, the animatronics in that dimension will send you to the next one. I'm making this explanation as detailed as possible. Once you complete 7 nights here, you go to the next dimension and complete 7 nights there. Once you do, the dimensions that you have completed 7 nights in will merge together, making one. When you complete 7 nights here and in the bite of 87 dimension, they will become one, and both events will happen in the same dimension. Am I clear?"

"Ya, you spent too much time explaining it though, I want to go home now," Amy said and walked out the door. "COME AT ME WORLD, I CAN TAKE IT!"

**sorry if you waited a long time for this. and if the explanation was weird. basically, if you complete 7 nights in two dimensions, the two dimensions will merge. See you later! ~sneakycatgirl PS I did a chapter on the computer!**


	8. AN

**hey guys. Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I have something to say.**

**okay, so, I haven't really been getting a lot of support from this story. Someone actually PM'D me saying that this story is stupid. I really am disappointed from the amount of hate from PM's I'm getting so, I have a question for you.**

**should i**

**contimue this story?**

**or**

**Start a new one for RoTG?**

**or**

**just quit fanfictions completely and focus on watt pad?**


End file.
